The Surge
by sabresrthebest
Summary: Three best friends. One ordinary sleepover. One extraordinary power surge that takes them on the adventure of a lifetime. Action, Sci-fi, and a touch of romance. Please read, and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**The Surge-**

**Three best friends. One ordinary sleepover. One extraordinary power surge that takes them on adventure of a lifetime.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kayle! Get the popcorn!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, relax!" Kayle responded, running into the room that contained the very large flat-screen television.

"Thank goodness. I was withering away." one of the girls said sarcastically at the sight of the blue bowl of popcorn.

"Oh, shut up Kelsey."

While Kayle and Kelsey were having their typical friendly banter, their other friend sat silently, staring at the perfectly popped kernels.

"Courtney?"

The girl's blue eyes snapped up: "Oh, sorry…er….thanks for the popcorn, Kayle."

"You're welcome. Is everything alright? You seem kind of…..not here."

Courtney shrugged: "Just thinking."

"Bout what?" Kelsey wondered, before tossing a kernel into the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Well, we're sitting down to watch this movie for the umpteenth time….."

"What movie?"

"_Titanic_, you nimrod." Kayle told a rather confused Kelsey.

"…And I was just thinking about what really happened."

"Simple. Girl hates guy, girl falls in love with another guy, bada-bing, bada- boom, hoo-sha, ship sinks, guy dies, girl is devastated. Simple as that."

Courtney half smiled at Kelsey's analysis of the popular James Cameron movie. "That's the thing, Kels. It's not that simple. _By far._"

Kelsey grabbed another handful of popcorn. "Here we go again on one of Courtney's historical excursions."

Courtney smiled again: "I just….I know the movie isn't real, but I always think of what was real."

"What do you mean?" Kayle wondered.

"Well, about the tragedy. Over two thousand people were on that ship that night, and only seven hundred of them made it off alive."

"Oh, come on Courtney, you're supposed to enjoy the movie, not reminisce on the past."

Courtney spun around to face Kelsey: "That's the thing. I know the movie is supposed to be adored and enjoyed, hell it got eleven Oscars!…..But there's so much more than the story of Jack and Rose to me. What about the engineers who kept the power on until the very end without any hopes of saving themselves? The Wireless Operators who kept sending distress messages in hopes of getting help? The Officers and Captain who managed to maintain order in the time of crisis?"

Kelsey and Kayle stayed silent as they listened to their friend talk. They knew better than to interrupt her when she was being passionate about a certain subject.

"I know that the movie glorifies love," Courtney continued, "But what about fate? Loyalty? Honesty?….and tragedy?"

Kayle looked at Kelsey: "She's got a point, Kels."

"I know, and I never said she didn't, but it's a _movie._ Besides…she's way too obsessed with those officers….."

"You're just jealous," Courtney answered, while walking over to the fridge. "Pepsi, Coke, Dew?"

"Dew me."

"Uh, Coke please." Kayle said after Kelsey completed her order.

When Courtney walked back in with the beverages, Kelsey looked at her: "Courtney?"

"Yes?"

"Leo is totally better than Ed Fletcher."

Courtney laughed and stuck her tongue out at Kelsey, who promptly returned the favor.

"So…Courtney….a conclusion to your passion rant?"

She shrugged: "I just wish people realized how serious it was, and would cry for the fifteen hundred that died instead of for Jack."

Kelsey nodded; "I know what you mean."

"You do make a fair point."

"I'm not saying that people only cry for Jack, and I know for a fact that that statement is anything but true. I just wish people would be more aware of the actual tragedy I guess."

Kayle firmly nodded: "Well said, Courtney."

"Thank you. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's watch some _Titanic_!"

"I like the way you think."

After popping the disk into the Blu-Ray player, the thunderous music of THX Surround Sound filled the room. "I love that noise!"

Kelsey and Kayle laughed at Courtney's interjection. After selecting the 'play' option, the movie began. The ever-so-familiar images of the shipwreck on the floor of the Atlantic covered the screen, as Brock Lovett and the research crew of the _Keldysh_ attempted to find the Heart Of the Ocean.

"He is such a jerk."

"Who, Brock? Yeah. Just let the dead rest in peace."

The girls kept watching the film, through meeting Rose and Lizzy, and their boarding of the ship.

A faint rumble sounded in the distance, and Kelsey looked around: "Hey Court?"

"Yo."

"What was that?"

"Probably just an airplane. Oh, stop worrying. The scary part of the movie doesn't come 'till later."

When Courtney turned back to the screen, she began to hear the faint pound of rain against the skylights. As the movie went on, the thunder came back, and the rain continued to get heavy. The power flickered once, before coming back on.

"Are you ready to go back to _Titanic_?" Brock asked before there was a miraculous blue flash of light. The picture on the screen seemed to expand, and wrapped around the three girls in the room. The red digital clock in the corner of the room turned back, fist by minutes, then by hours.

Kelsey looked to Courtney with panic in her eyes: "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" Courtney yelled, although her voice was drowned out by screams of fifteen hundred souls. The spirits swirled around the girls' bodies, stripping them of their sweatpants and tee-shirts, and replacing them with lavish gowns from the Edwardian era.

With one final whirlwind, the girls all let out a scream before all noise stopped. They were left on a dock by the ocean, with people all around.

"Courtney…"

"What? I don't know what's going on!"

Kayle was puzzled: "I dunno….this looks a lot like Southampton….."

"Oh no."

"Oh no what, Court?" Kelsey wondered.

By turning her head to the right, she gasped: "_We _went back to _Titanic_."

**Hope you liked the beginning! Sci-fi is a bit of a stretch for me, but nevertheless, I'm trying! Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters (besides Kayle, Kelsey, and Courtney) Belong to history. The three girls belong to moi. Now onward with the adventure!**

**Chapter 2**

The three girls stood on the bustling dock of Southampton, with the massive ship right in front of them.

"HOLY SH-!"

Kelsey was automatically halted by Courtney's hand clamping her mouth shut. "Do you know what year we're in?"

"1940?"

Courtney smacked her forehead: "1912, genius."

"Oh….no wonder why we're in these epic costumes!"

Kayle laughed at Courtney's frustration: "First of all, they are NOT costumes, and second, women didn't swear in public."

"But Rose was talking about some dirty stuff at lunch in the movie."

Courtney shook her head: "Not accurate."

"So?"

"SO? Historical accuracy was looked over in Cameron's film! This is the real thing! We're actually here!"

"No we're not. You're dreaming."

"Am not!" Courtney retorted.

"LADIES!" Kayle shouted.

Both Courtney and Kelsey turned to look at her: "First of all, we need to find out how to get on the ship."

Kelsey nodded; "Good point. "

Kayle began to talk: "So….I seem to have a first class boarding pass….."

"We all do. Otherwise we wouldn't be dressed like this….."

"You have a point."

"Miss Knox!" a man's voice called.

"Courtney…don't look now…but some very, very cute little steward is looking at you…and calling the name 'Knox'."

Courtney rolled her eyes: "Oh don't be silly. And you say I have a problem with the Officers!"

"Miss Courtney Knox!"

Courtney turned around to see a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I take these suitcases to your suite for you, Miss?"

Courtney nodded and looked at her ticket: "To B-32 please."

"Yes'm."

"Thank you."

After the boy left, Kelsey snickered, and in a rather good impersonation of Courtney, added: "You're not James Paul Moody, but I love you anyways."

"I swear Kelsey, if it wasn't 1912, we weren't women, and we weren't in public, I would bludgeon you right now."

"Oh. I'm sooo scared Courtney."

Courtney turned around and began walking towards the First Class gangway, when Kayle caught up to her: "Is Kelsey going to be dead before this excursion is over?"

"Perhaps." Courtney answered honestly.

Kayle laughed: "Oh, Courtney. This is why we all love you. Where is she anyways?"

"Kelsey? I have no idea. Not that I'm complaining or anything….."

Kayle smacked Kristen on the shoulder and said: "Now, now. It wouldn't be the same without her sarcastic banter every now and then."

"Every now and then? Try all the time!"

"True."

"Hey Knox!" Kelsey called from a few feet behind them.

Courtney turned around: "Yes?"

"C'mere."

Rolling her eyes, Courtney proceeded back towards Kelsey, with Kayle not too far behind. Once Courtney was over, Kelsey pointed towards the Third Class gangway: "Don't look now….but your stud is loading passengers."

As soon as Courtney set her eyes on James Paul Moody, she fainted. Kelsey and Kayle looked at her body on the floor.

"Nice going, smart one." Kayle stated.

"Why thank you. I'll be right back."

"Kels…what are you doing?"

Kelsey didn't answer as she walked over to the very gangway Moody was stationed at. "Excuse me!"

The young officer offered her a kind smile: "Yes, miss?"

"My friend just fainted, would you be able to help us?"

He nodded: "One moment. FLEET! Man this gangway!"

The next second, a man in a seaman's uniform appeared, and Moody walked over to Kelsey. "Lead the way, miss."

Kelsey walked back over to where Courtney was, and Kayle gave her a look that could peel the paint off of walks. "May I present, Miss Kayle Young."

Moody tipped his hat: "Pleasure, and your name, Miss?"

"Kelsey Stewart."

"James Paul Moody at your service. Who's your friend?"

"Courtney Knox."

"Ah. If I may see your tickets?"

"Certainly," Kayle began before digging around for them, "if I can find them…"

"And you think you're organized!" Kelsey exclaimed, pulling her ticket out and giving it to Moody.

He smiled, yet was puzzled: "What are you three doing down here if you hold a First Class boarding pass?"

"We were a bit overwhelmed with all the traffic, then Courtney decides to faint…."

Moody nodded: "I understand. Well, let's get you two to your room, and I'll take care of your friend." Stooping down, he picked Courtney up with ease, and carried her aboard with the two other girls following.

"You're a genius, Kels." Kayle grinned.

"Aren't I? Besides, what's Titanic without a little romance, eh?"

Kayle erupted into laughter as Moody walked down the First Class area of the ship. The girls couldn't help but stare at the marvelous splendor and woodwork of the grand ship.

"B-32.…B-32.…B…ah! Here we are, ladies! A steward will be with you momentarily. I'm going to take Miss Knox to see Doctor O'Loughlin. I'll be back later to let you know how she is. Enjoy."

"Thank you, sir!" Kelsey called after him as he turned the corner, still carrying Courtney.

Once Kayle and Kelsey were safely inside their stateroom, they began to laugh.

"Kelsey, I cannot get over what you just did!"

"Why not?"

"Because, it's hilarious!"

Kelsey snickered: "Well, I'm glad one of my last actions alive could please you. We both know when she wakes up I am dead."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Within a few minutes, James Moody had arrived at Doctor O'Loughlin's.

"An emergency already? Come in."

"I don't exactly know the situation, sir. One of Miss Knox's friends alerted me to the situation, and I brought her to you."

"Good lad," the doctor said, "set her down."

James gently set Courtney on the bed, and stepped aside so O'Loughlin could do his work. "Don't you have work to do, Moody?"

"Yes, thank you. Will you send a report up to the bridge once she's awake?"

O'Loughlin nodded: "Certainly. Thank you Mister Moody."

James tipped his hat, turned on a heel, and walked out of the room. His next stop was the bridge, where his friend Harold Lowe was doing some final checks on instruments. "There you are!"

"Here I am."

"Fleet said you ditched to go rescue some damsel in distress."

"I did." James answered coolly, taking the first temperature he needed to record.

"So…come on! You're no fun! Was she pretty? Names, eye color, hair color…..anything?"

James grinned; "Her name is Courtney, and she has brownish-red hair. I couldn't see her eyes because they were closed."

"Oh…..that would make sense."

James laughed with Harry at his previous remark. In their fit of silliness, they didn't realize that First Officer Murdoch had walked onto the bridge. "Gentlemen."

Murdoch's voice was covered by laughter.

"Gentlemen."

Still no luck.

"Gentlemen!"

James and Harold immediately stopped. "Yes, sir."

'I've just received orders from Captain Smith…..fire up those engines! We're on our way!"

Thanks for reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**

**Oh how I love you guys for reviewing! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

Harold and James grinned at each other before sending a message down to the engine room. "All set and ready, sir."

"Wonderful. Mister Moody, I believe your watch starts at eight this evening? And you stand a dog at four?"

"I do, sir." James answered.

Murdoch nodded: "Right. Until then, I recommend you acquaint yourself with _Titanic._ Mister Lowe, I could use you in the Marconi room."

"Yessir." Harold nodded, and followed Murdoch off the bridge, leaving James. The young officer looked around, before his mind unintentionally wandered off to the girl he carried onto the ship only minutes before. He wondered what color her eyes were, what her voice sounded like, and everything else about her.

"Lovesick, eh?"

Moody jumped ten feet in the air and turned around to be greeted by a grinning Charles Lightoller. "Very funny, Lights."

Lights grinned: "Oh, come on James. You don't stare off into the distance longingly unless you're in love or wishing you were."

Moody rolled his eyes: "Come on, Lights. You know very well I'm happy with my life."

"No you're not."

"What? Why?"

"If you were, you wouldn't be staring off into the distance."

"Damn it, Lights! Can't I just think!"

Lights laughed heartily at the young man's frustration: "Certainly. But don't think too much."

James sighed: "Don't you have work to do, Lightoller?"

"Watch it, Moody. I rank you, and currently? No."

"Well, I should probably go unpack my stuff in the cupboard called my cabin."

"Enjoy yourself, James!" Charles called after the young man as he stalked down the hall that left the wheelhouse.

Kayle and Kelsey were still in their parlor suite, trying to think of some way to amuse themselves.

"Wow, it's really quiet here without Courtney….." Kelsey trailed, flopping down on the bed and looking up at the ornate ceiling.

Kayle sat upright in a chair across form her: "Oh, well gee….maybe if YOU hadn't been so sarcastic then she'd still be here!"

"Where'd the stud muffin take her anyways?"

"The doctor."

"Ohhhhh…..got it."

"Yeah, and she's the one that knows everything there is to know about this iron city! We don't!" Kayle exclaimed, bringing a hand to her forehead.

"Iron city?"

"Fancy name for the ship."

"I see, I see. So what's there to do around here, anyways?"

"Hm….I don't know. I remember Courtney mentioning a library. Or we could just go for a stroll."

Kelsey shrugged: "Whatever you want, I guess?"

"Well, how about this?"

"Hit me with your best shot."

Kayle slowly nodded: "That's from a song, isn't it?"

"Pat Benatar. 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot." Kelsey answered.

"I knew it! Sorry….well, if you want to be typical women we could go to the library, or if you wanted to go guy scouting we could take a stroll."

Kelsey pondered: "What do you want to do?"

"Dammit! Stop making me choose!"

"Argh! Let's take a walk, then!"

"Thank you for choosing!" Kayle exclaimed, rising out of her seat.

Kelsey swept her arms in a grand gesture: "After you Miss."

In a hoity-toitey tone mimicking other First Class passengers, Kayle answered: "Thank you, good sir."

Kelsey raised an eyebrow: "Sir?"

"Well, usually gentlemen do that for respectable ladies."

Kelsey rose and looked at Kayle with a challenging eye: "Are you calling me a man?"

"No! No certainly not! Come now, let's go."

Kelsey and Kayle wandered down the hall of staterooms, giving the occasional steward or stewardess a nod. The deck was not a far walk, and the bright sunlight stung their eyes momentarily when they reached the outside. Families were playing, and couples were strolling, all seeming rather peaceful.

Kelsey ran over to the side of the ship and looked down at the ocean. A strong gust of wind came, and whisked her hat off her head before she could grab it. It took everything Kelsey had to keep from yelling 'Damn it all!' but she somehow managed.

Harold Lowe, who had finished his duties in the Marconi Room, walked on deck just in time to see the hat go zooming towards the stern. Jumping over a cable with a leap, he snagged the hat before it left the ship.

Kayle nudged Kelsey: "Look who has a knight in shining armor now."

"Oh, shut up!"

Lowe walked swiftly over to the women, and with a pleasant smile, held the hat out to Kelsey: "I believe this is yours, Miss?"

Kelsey nodded: "Thank you…"

"Harold Lowe. And to whom do I have the pleasure of returning this hat to?"

"Kelsey Stewart, this here is my friend, Kayle Young." Kelsey answered.

"Pleasure, sir."

Lowe smiled: "I'd best go get back to my duties, have a pleasant voyage, and keep a hand on that hat!"

"I shall be sure to."

With one last tip of his hat, Harold walked away. The silence that resulted let Kelsey know that Kayle was plotting something.

Kayle smirked: "He likes you."

"How in God's name can you tell that he likes me? He does NOT! He was just doing his duty as an officer!"

Kayle shrugged: "I saw the way he was looking at you."

"Stop it! I don't want to hear another word out of you!"

Kayle shrugged again, smirking, before continuing her walk about the deck. Kelsey had to jog to keep up. "By the way, where was he from? I couldn't place his accent…"

Courtney woke with a start: "What? Where am I?"

Doctor O'Loughlin rushed in the room, on the phone: "Oh, she's awake now sir. You may come down, sir. Okay." Hanging up the phone, he turned to Courtney: "How are you?"

Courtney brought a hand to her head: "Massive headache, but otherwise fine….what happened?"

O'Loughlin smiled before turning to get a pill to relieve Courtney's pain. "You fainted, and Mister Moody brought you down here."

"Moody? As in the officer?"

"Precisely, madam." O'Loughlin responded, giving Courtney the pill an some water.

"Thank you."

After she took the medicine, she returned the glass to the doctor as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a tall, handsome man in an officer's uniform. Courtney could feel herself blush at the sight of him.

"Hello, Loughlin."

"Ah, Mister Moody! Pleasure to see you again!"

Courtney swallowed hard. James Paul Moody was standing right in front of her. She concluded that he was much more handsome in real life, even more so than on Blu-Ray.

Smiling, James turned to Courtney: "Hello, Miss. Are you feeling better?"

Courtney nodded, and prayed she wasn't blushing badly.

He walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed: "I believe we haven't been properly introduced, I'm James Paul Moody. And you are?"

Without thinking, Courtney smacked him across the face.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Courtney fretted. "I just thought I was imagining you, that's all."

"Why would I be imaginary? How do you think you got here? I carried you!"

Courtney immediately softened: "You carried me?"

"Yes, miss."

"Courtney Knox." Courtney smiled, blue eyes gleaming at him.

James found himself staring back, and cleared his throat: "Pleasure, Miss Knox. I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry about hitting you, I…."

James held a hand up, smiling: "It was kind of funny."

Courtney looked at him: "Really?"

James nodded, holding in contained laughter.

"What?"

"Your face!"

"My face? What's so funny about my face?" Courtney exclaimed.

James burst out into laughter: "Your face, just now!"

Courtney was rather puzzled, but she began to laugh, as James had a very contagious, hearty laugh.

O'Loughlin peered in the room to find Courtney's head against James' shoulder, and both of them laughing. "Young love."

James yelled for the doctor: "Can she leave?"

"Yes, she's fine!"

Helping her to her feet, James smiled at Courtney: "Will you allow me to show you around the ship, Miss Knox?"

"Courtney, please, and yes. I'd love for you to show me around."

James grinned: "If I call you Courtney then you must call me James."

"It's a deal…..James." Courtney laughed, before taking his arm and walking out of the doctor's room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**_

_**You guys are making me really pump out chapters….I like it! Keep reviewing, please!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_The sunlight briefly stung Courtney's eyes, as the time was around three-thirty and the sun was at an odd angle. James grinned when he saw her face, and plopped his hat on her head: "Hey!" Courtney laughed._

_James laughed too: "I don't want you to hurt yourself because you can't see anything!"_

_Courtney pushed James' cap up a bit so she could see, and looked up at him. _

"_Forgive me for being so bold, but you look absolutely adorable."_

_Courtney laughed again: "Well thank you. While we're on the topic, thank you for carrying me to the doctor's. Knowing Kayle, and Kelsey especially, they would've stood there, laughed, and went on this ill-fated adventure without me."_

"_Ill-fated?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_Courtney gasped, and giggled, trying to cover up her near fatal error. "Oooh…..sorry, no. Not 'ill-fated'. What I meant was, ill-fated for us, not this ship!"_

"_Why is it ill-fated for you?" James questioned, accidentally giving a dirty look to the resting J. Bruce Ismay._

"_I'll tell you, but first tell me why you're making ridiculous faces at Ismay."_

_James looked around before pulling Courtney to the side railing of the ship. Leaning in close, he began to whisper: "Ismay treats us all like rats. He's so arrogant sometimes it makes me sick. Even a well off woman like yourself, miss, he wouldn't be gracious to."_

_Courtney made a face: "I highly doubt that, sir."_

"_Well, it's true," James sighed, "ask Lights….er Officer Lightoller. He knows."_

"_Ah."_

"_Now back to your story. Why on Earth is it ill-fated?"_

_Courtney gulped, as she had to lie again to cover up her previous one: "Well, it's a long story really…..America, although I've heard wondrous things about it, is almost like a prison to me."_

"_I know that feeling."_

"_Do you?"_

"_Oh yes. I didn't choose to be a sailor. Although I love it now, I once didn't. But anyways, I talk too much. Go on."_

_Courtney shrugged: "It's alright. My father, although we're English, is a big oil tycoon, and I'm traveling on Titanic_ to meet my parents in New York."

"And your friends, Miss Stewart and Miss Young?"

Courtney huffed a laugh: "As I am an only child, they are almost like my adopted sisters. Thus, we do everything together, and they came along for the ride."

James smiled; "So what's wrong with going with your best friends to America?"

Shaking her head, Courtney continued: "It's not that. It's what awaits me there. Father wishes for me to marry, but I really don't want to marry I man I do not know, nor do I love…..I'd tell you…but you'd laugh….."

"No I won't."

Courtney looked up, still with the hat on: "Yes you will."

James offered his hand for a shake: "I'll shake on it."

Giving James' hand a shake, Courtney nodded: "Fair enough. Here goes nothing…..I want to work in the oil industry like my Father…."

James smiled, and to Courtney's surprise, didn't laugh. "I think that's wonderful."

"Thank you. What time is it?"

James looked at his pocket watch: "Four oh….blast!"

"What?"

"My watch started five minutes ago! Bloody hell!" James said, immediately blushing for cursing.

Courtney nodded; "Well go, don't get fired!"

James nodded: "I'd like to see you again, Miss Knox."

"I'll come back up here after dinner."

James smiled and kissed her hand quickly before running off.

"James!"

The young officer spun around, barely missing the Countess of Rothes.

"Your hat." Courtney said, throwing the cap like a Frisbee. It landed in James' hands, and he grinned, putting it on his head and running fore towards the bridge.

Courtney rolled her eyes and grinned before a familiar voice interrupted her daze: "Well, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty, awakened!"

"Hello, Kelsey."

Kelsey walked up on one side of Courtney, while Kayle took the other. "How're you feeling?"

"Much better. Thanks, Kayle."

Kelsey grinned: "We saw you with your lover….."

Courtney snorted a laugh: "Oh please. He's not my lover. Oh…and by the way…my father is an oil tycoon, and you're traveling to America with me because you can, okay?"

Kayle and Kelsey looked at each other, then back at their friend: "What?"

"Just….go along with it, okay."

"I…guess….."

"Thanks!"

"Oh, and Court?"

"Mm?"

"What type of accent does that Fifth Officer dude have?"

"Harold Lowe? He's Welsh. Why?"

"A-HA!" Kayle laughed.

"Oh, shut up." Kelsey scowled, unhappy that she was wrong.

"Why on earth would you need to know about Lowe's accent?"

Kayle laughed: "Because _someone_ almost lost her hat….if the dashing Officer Lowe hadn't rescued it!"

Kelsey was beet red: "Oh, cut the sarcasm, Young."

Courtney grinned: "Ooooh…..now who's after the officers!"

"I'm not after them….."

"Kelsey's in love, Kelsey's in love!" Kayle sang.

"Come on, guys!"

"Oh, come now Kelsey, you do it to us all the time."

Kelsey shrugged: "I guess…but just this once, ya hear?"

Courtney and Kayle slapped high fives while grinning, and Courtney said: "So what have you guys been up to?"

'Not much actually….we have no idea what's going on around here."

"Oh come on guys," Courtney began, "It's pretty simple. You're on the grandest ship in the world, making a trans-Atlantic voyage in 1912."

"Yeah…but we were missing our expert….Kayle suggested going to the library."

"Don't, it's horribly boring. The writing room as well." Courtney explained matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know?"

Kayle laughed: "How do you think she knows? We're teenagers ninety-nine years from now! She has so much time on her hands she's done all this research!"

Courtney shrugged: "Pretty much."

"So is everyone's research accurate?"

"Pardon?"

"What she's asking is are the actual people like the researched people, or the personalities that we assume." Kayle clarified.

"Ah. Yes pretty much from who I have met. I'm assuming that over dinner we'll meet more. Since we're all apparently very wealthy, we'll be dining with the big-wigs."

"Ooooh!" Kelsey exclaimed. "Such as?"

"J. Bruce Ismay, Thomas Andres, Molly Brown, the Countess Rothes, Col. Archibald Butt, Sir Cosmo Duff Gordon, his wife, John Jacob Astor, and Madeline Astor."

"Oh wow. So like, the richest people in the world?"

"Yep," Courtney nodded, "no pressure or anything, girls."

Kelsey leaned against the railing: "You have got to be kidding me."

"Would I lie?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Kelsey! Language!" Kayle exclaimed. "If you have a mouth like that, the officers won't like you!"

Kelsey grumbled some expletives under her breath, causing the two other girls to laugh.

"Time?"

"When James ran off it was after four, so probably almost five. We should probably go get ready."

Kayle nodded: "James?"

Courtney blushed: "Oh, yes. We've become fast friends. We've insisted on using each other's first names. Come on, we need to get all glitzed up!"

Kayle and Kelsey grinned at each other when Courtney went on ahead.

"Are we hooking them up?" Kelsey smirked.

"Oooooooh yeah."

**Well there's another chapter! I wonder how the girls' etiquette will be at dinner! :o**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**

**Thanks again, everyone!**

**Chapter 5**

After getting dressed and ready, Kelsey looked at herself in the mirror: "What the hell am I wearing?"

Courtney shook her head: "It's called a _dress_, Kelsey. I know it's a bit of a stretch for you, but as you're in First Class, you're going to have to learn to deal."

Kelsey grumbled while Kayle squirted some perfume on herself. "So when do we have to be down there?"

"We should leave here in a few minutes."

Kelsey walked away from the mirror and wandered off to get some jewelry while the other two touched themselves up.

"We ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Courtney answered.

Walking out of their cabin and shutting the door, the three friends proceeded down the hall, nodding to passing stewards or stewardesses in a simple gesture of kindness. As usual, Courtney was leading the way down the maze of hallways.

When they reached the Grand Staircase, Courtney, Kayle, and Kelsey all froze.

"This is everything I've ever dreamed of!" Courtney smiled, the sight practically taking her breath away.

Kayle and Kelsey exchanged smiles as they watched Courtney look around with eyes as big as the face of the clock on the wall. "So what's next?"

"Hm?"

"What do we do now?" Kayle asked her dazed _Titanic _expert of a friend, who was still hypnotized.

"We go to dinner." Courtney answered, delicately grabbing the handrail and walking down the steps.

With every step she descended, she felt even more regal, and held her head up high. Nothing in the world could possibly bring her down now, as she was so thrilled to be alive….even if it was in the wrong era.

A young steward opened the door to the dining hall with a nod, and the three women stepped inside. People in lavish gowns and spotless tuxedos were scattered all over, pleasantly talking about things the rich talked about.

"Remember," Courtney whispered, "be gracious."

"How come she was looking at me when she said that?" Kelsey asked, only for Kayle to roll her eyes.

"You're really pushing genius level here, Kels."

"Oh, shut up."

Courtney approached the table, where their dinner company was already seated: "Do what I do."

Although Kayle and Kelsey barely heard Courtney whisper, they nodded, and took their seats next to her.

Thomas Andrews offered them a smile: "Good evening, ladies."

"Hey! Wha-"

Kelsey was silenced by a kick under the table from Courtney. Smiling sweetly, she answered: "Good evening to you as well, Mister Andrews."

"Miss Knox, who are your friends this evening?" Madeline Astor asked from the other end of the table.

"Oh, how rude of me! This is Kelsey Stewart and Kayle Young. Ladies, this is Madeline Astor, her husband, John Jacob Astor, Molly Brown…"

"Oooooh yeah! She's the fat lady, right!"

Courtney brought a hand up to her forehead to keep from strangling her friend.

Molly Brown smiled: "I know I'm a bit round around the edges, but I don't know about fat quite yet, darlin'."

Courtney let a breath go. _Thank the Lord that was Molly Brown._ Continuing from right to left around the table, she made sure everyone was acquainted with her friends.

"Wait, Ismay…aren't you that…" Kelsey began before Courtney shut her up with a nervous chuckle.

"Ignore her. She doesn't mean half of what she says!"

As a reward, Kelsey kicked Courtney.

"Ow!"

Andrews' eyes widened: "Miss Knox, are you quite alright?"

"Yes, thank you." She answered, while piercing daggers through Kelsey with her eyes.

Andrews nodded; "Are you enjoying the voyage so far?"

"Immensely, sir." Kayle answered courteously, while having a waiter refill her glass of white wine.

Andrews smiled at her statement, and Ismay began: "You're much too modest, Mister Andrews! Here, here. To Mister Andrews and _Titanic_!"

Everyone raised their glasses in unison, and said: "To Mister Andrews, and _Titanic_!"

After each person took a small sip, Courtney had to kick Kelsey again to get her to stop gulping down the wine. "That's some gooood stuff." She remarked.

Idle conversation continued until dinner was served. The quartet played pleasant, lively music, creating a relaxing atmosphere to the dimly lit dining hall. Courtney savored every bite of food as she chewed it slowly and delicately. Kayle had particularly enjoyed her soup, and Kelsey was fascinated by the idea of caviar.

While they were so busy eating, the girls failed to notice James Moody and Harold Lowe stalk into the hall in search of J. Bruce Ismay. One they sighted him, the men quickly danced over, avoiding the waiter and waitresses.

"Pardon me, Mister Ismay, but the good Captain has requested that we have a word with you…' Harold began while James was looking around. When he spotted Courtney, he gave her a grin and a wink.

Courtney blushed a bit, adding the perfect amount of pink to her cheeks to go with the dress she was wearing. Kelsey noticed, and grinned.

Ismay nodded; "Well, out with it."

"Sir, the Captain has requested that we do not use the last engine on this voyage."

"But this crossing MUST make headlines!" Ismay exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table and making Andrews jump.

"Mister Ismay, if I may?" James asked, requesting permission to voice his opinion on the issue.

Ismay nodded gruffly while taking a sip of wine.

"The Captain's reasoning is simple, he doesn't want to overwork the engines."

"Hm..I suppose. Well, you gentlemen are officers, and I pay you to know what's best for my ships, so whatever you choose."

Harold nodded and continued talking as James looked to Courtney: "How's the snake pit?" he mouthed.

"Fine." She mouthed back.

"Are you still meeting me after dinner?" he mouthed again.

Courtney nodded.

James' smile grew even broader, and he mouthed: "Sneak up to the bridge, okay."

"Okay." Courtney smiled.

"Well, I guess so….." Ismay trailed.

Harold smiled: "Thank you! Oh thank you so much!"

"Oh stop groveling and get back to work!" Ismay exclaimed.

"One more thing, sir." James requested.

"Yes?" 

It was this point in the conversation that Harold shot Kelsey a grin, one which she shyly returned.

James purposely rambled on about nothing so Harold could get a chance to 'talk' to Kelsey. Ismay was clearly annoyed, so Courtney knew James had accomplished both his missions.

"Alright," Ismay answered. "fair enough. Now shoo!"

Flashing Courtney one last grin, James followed Harold out of the dining hall.

"Genius idea, James! We could've gotten fired!" Harold exclaimed as they walked up the Grand Staircase.

James shrugged: "Oh come now Harry. We confused him, AND we got to see Courtney and Miss Stewart."

"You're using her first name?"

James nodded: "She gave me permission."

Harold rolled his eyes: "You're my best friend but I really hate you sometimes."

"And why is that?"

"Because you have women falling at your feet."

"Not this time."

Harold was puzzled.

"It's different this time, Harry."

"Oh? And why is that?" Lowe questioned.

James stopped and smiled: "This time, I'm falling at her feet too."

**Well, there ya go! Another one! Keep reading and reviewing! The conclusion to dinner will be in the next one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2!**

**Thank you thank you thank you! Your reviews make my day!**

**Chapter 6**

Harold gasped at the bottom of the stairs as James continued up with a smile on his face. "Are you nuts, James?"

James turned with a grin: "I have been told that before, yes Harry. But in my honest opinion? No, I don't think I'm insane. If I may say, I think I'm a rather level-headed individual."

Harry snorted a laugh: "Level-headed?"

James nodded and proceeded to walk down the hall. "Do you ever hear me arguing or yelling?"

"No…"

"Purposely picking fights or getting angry?"

Harold rolled his eyes: "No."

"There's your answer. Now why am I insane for liking a perfectly amiable woman?"

Harry turned James to face him. Looking around, he spoke in a whisper: "You'll lose your job, James. "

"Job schmob."

Harold was shocked; "What has gotten into you?"

James shrugged and walked on: "I don't know. Let's get back before Lights kills us, though."

'Or the Captain kills _you_."

"Why would Captain Smith kill me? He likes me."

Harold, being insufferable, answered: "How do you know that, Moody?"

James stifled a laugh: "Because I do."

Rolling his eyes, the Fifth Officer finally said: "I give up, James."

"Okay. And what about you, Sir Lancelot? Tell me about your woman."

"You're more of a Lancelot than I, James." Harry admitted as they arrived in the cool night air on the deck.

James stopped, puffed his chest out, grinned, and in a charming voice said: "Why yes, I am a Lancelot, aren't I?"

Harold raised an eyebrow: "Promise me never to do that again."

James pouted: "But….."

Holding his hand up, Harry made the ultimate threat: "Promise, or you don't get to hear about Miss Stewart."

James immediately deflated; "Fine."

"Well, as you know, I caught her hat as it was flying off the deck. Then, I returned it to her, and her friend was with her too."

"Oh, come on Harry! Have a little fun! Do you like her? Huh, huh? Do ya? Do ya?"

Harold rolled his eyes and looked at his friend: "You are such a child."

"But of course! I'm only twenty-four."

"And?"

"I still have some excuse to be a child."

"Not when you're at sea, you don't."

"Stop! Stop! We're getting away from the topic at hand!"

Harold sulked: "I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

James laughed and leaned against the wall in the wheelhouse: "I thought you would have known me better than that by now. I never forget. Tell me about her."

"She's very pretty and she looks of Irish descent. "

"I've seen her, I know that."

"She's rather…._improper_ if I do say so myself, but I'm not exactly a gentleman, so….."

"And why aren't you?"

Harold shrugged: "I'm not British."

"That doesn't make you any less of a gentleman. You just need some polishing up!"

It was Harry's turn to laugh: "Okay, James."

"I'm telling the truth. Stand up straight! Smooth out your coat! Make some effort!"

Harold did so: "Any better?"

James smiled and nodded: "Much better. Now tell me about her personality."

"She strikes me as someone who is eager to speak her mind…."

James nodded again as he took a mental inventory. He wanted to see if he thought his friend would be successful in his quest for the love of Miss Kelsey Stewart.

"And she certainly likes to tease."

James grinned: "Something tells me that Courtney is the same way."

Ismay shook his head as the officers left: "Officers."

"Why do you say that Mister Ismay?" Courtney wondered.

Ismay shrugged; "Sometimes those two can't do anything on their own. Not the sharpest tools in the shed. I swear, they're joined at the hip! They annoy me."

"Then, with all due respect, sir, why do they work for your company?"

Andrews laughed, while Molly Brown nodded, smirking.

At first, Ismay didn't know what to make of Courtney's question, but, he answered: "They are both able seamen."

Courtney nodded: "fair enough, sir. I don't suppose that you could do a better job?"

Ismay scowled.

"That's what I thought," Courtney said, standing up, "Ladies, gentlemen, I thank you for your pleasant dinner company. Good evening and I shall see you tomorrow."

It was Kayle's turn to be shocked as her friend exited the dining hall, clearly agitated at Ismay's insults. Kayle thought she saw a shimmer of anger in Kelsey's eyes as well. One thing, however, she knew. You did not mess around with Courtney Knox and expect to live.

"Hm…peculiar." Ismay remarked, taking a sip of wine.

Kelsey's face contorted to one of disgust. Also getting up, she said: "You guys are jerks."

Kayle watched as her friend also walked out of the dining hall. Feeling slightly awkward, as she wasn't in love with anyone and Ismay's comment didn't directly affect her, she also left.

Courtney, still upset, walked up to the bridge to hear Harry and James talking.

"Harry, get a grip. If you like her, tell her."

Harold sighed; "I can't James."

"I'll turn you into eye candy then. By the time I'm finished, women will be falling at you feet!"

Courtney was surprised when she was grabbed by a strong hand: "Hey! Let me go!"

The man brought her out on the bridge, when she called out to James.

"Lights? What the hell?"

Charles Lightoller laughed: "Ooops….I didn't know this was yours James. Sorry, Miss."

When she was released, she regained composure, and nodded. "It's alright."

James looked at Lights: "Hands off Courtney!"

Charles' eyes seemed to smile: "Ah, so this is the famous Miss Knox?"

"Famous?" Courtney asked in a light tone, giving a look to the already blushing James.

With a grand bow, Charles said; "Charles Lightoller at your service, Miss."

Courtney smiled: "Courtney Knox."

"We've heard quite a bit about you."

"Oh really…..?"

The next moment, James took her arm, saying: "Come now Miss Knox! It is such a lovely night for a stroll!"

Courtney continued to laugh as James took her off the bridge and onto the Officer's Promenade. "Sorry about that."

Courtney smiled: "It's alright. You boys are so cute."

James flashed a charming grin: "But I'm the cutest!"

"Nope."

James stopped in his tracks: "No?"

Courtney grinned: "You're _handsome_."

James grinned: "And you're beautiful."

Courtney felt herself blush. James Paul Moody just called her beautiful. She didn't know what to do or what to think, but she was about to faint again. "Why thank you, Mister Moody."

"Ah! What did I say about the 'Mister Moody' stuff?"

Courtney smiled: "You said that I wasn't to call you that."

"Indeed. I'm glad you remember."

Courtney smiled and shivered a bit, as she was in a short-sleeved dress on a chilly night. James took the liberty of gently touching her arm, and gasped: "You're like ice!"

Working quickly, he took off his overcoat and wrapped it around her slender shoulders: "Better? Or do you want my hat too?"

Courtney smiled; "No, thank you James. I don't want to strip you of your officer-ness completely."

"Officer-ness?"

"I don't know. It was the best thing I could come up with."

James offered her a gentle smile as his dark eyes shined.

Courtney offered a smile back, and hoped the bitterness of the air would help hide the blush on her cheeks.

"You're blushing."

She brought her hands up to her face: "I'm sorry….I…."

Reaching a gloved hand up, he took her wrist and brought them off of her face: "There. What are you sorry for?"

Courtney shrugged, and looked down, afraid that she would say something stupid.

James chuckled a little and brought her chin up with his index finger: "Come now dear. Look at me. Show me those beautiful eyes."

Courtney smiled sheepishly again: "I swear, you're just trying to make me blush, Mister Moody."

"I'm English. The English don't lie. I'm going to talk now, and you're going to listen without any interruption, are we understood?"

"Yes, sir."

James smiled at her: "What I say is true. You are indeed beautiful, Courtney Knox. Even Harry thinks so, and Harry is so straight-laced it's not even funny. I remember once he had a crush on a passenger and wouldn't even tell her he thought she was pretty for fear of what would happen to him. I'm not afraid. I can find another job elsewhere if I get fired. As you know, life is full of chances and opportunities. I'm sick of watching those opportunities pass me by because I'm an 'English gentleman'."

"But you are an English gentlemen…."

"Ah! No interruptions!" James exclaimed, keeping his finger under Courtney's chin and staring into her large blue eyes that were as deep as the Atlantic itself. "As I was saying, I intend to live my life. Courtney, I never felt this way about anyone before. Although I've only known you for a day, I feel like I've known you for years. And, well, I'd like to keep seeing you if you'd let me."

Courtney smiled: _James Moody just asked to court you! OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! Say YES!_ After thinking that sentence in her head, she smiled even broader: "I'd like to see more of you too, James."

His handsome face burst into a large smile, and he pulled Courtney to him in a hug: "Wonderful!"

Courtney smiled and closed her eyes as she rested in his warm, strong arms. She felt safe, and she sighed as a feeling of bliss took over her mind.

**Well, there ya go! There will be more HaroldxKelsey in the next chapter! Someone might be lurking on the horizon for Kayle as well! I hope you enjoyed! Happy Valentine's day to all the couples out there! For the singles…by all means, buy yourself some chocolate! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of putting these in every chapter, so I am ending it here. Chapter 2 if you want the disclaimer!**

**I love my awesome reviewers, and if you favorite or alert my story, can you please drop one?**

**Thank you for each and every review!**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as Kelsey and Kayle left the dining hall, Kelsey started to strip out of the outfit she was wearing. "I cannot wait to take off this monkey suit!"

"Uh, Kelsey?"

"What?"

Kayle tried hard not to laugh when she asked: "Isn't a 'monkey suit' a tux?"

"Oh…."

Kayle's attempt to conceal her laughter failed miserably, as she burst out into fits of giggles. Kelsey stopped dead in her tracks and gave Kayle the death glare: "Oh shut up Young. And by the way, weren't you wearing a shawl?"

Kayle's hand immediately went up to her neck as an expression of shock took over her face. "Why, yes I was. I must have left it in the dining hall! You go on, I'll catch up!"

"Okay!" Kelsey yelled after her friend.

It took Kayle about five minutes to find her way back to the dining hall, and unfortunately, their dinner company was still sitting there, along with Captain Smith, who had joined them after the girls had left. Kayle walked to their table causing as little disturbance as possible, although she almost ran smack dab into a waiter.

"Ah, Miss Young, back for your shawl, I see?" Lady Duff Gordon smiled.

Kayle blushed, "Yes, ma'am, I am."

As soon as Lady Duff Gordon was about to speak again, Kayle noticed a young man walk briskly into the dining hall and towards their table, with a yellow envelope in hand. "Captain?"

The Captain looked at the young man expectantly, wondering why his conversation was being interrupted. "Yes, Mister Phillips?"

The young man called 'Phillips' handed the Captain the envelope, just as he set his eyes on Kayle, who was currently picking up her shawl and did not notice his gaze.

"Phillips!" the Captain exclaimed, causing the young wireless operator to snap back into reality.

"Oh, uh, sorry, sir. It's an ice warning."

"An ice warning!" Madeline Astor exclaimed, "Oh my!"

After reading the note, the Captain smiled: "Oh, not to worry. Ice warnings are quite common at this time of year."

Madeline Astor let a breath go, and Phillips' eyes were still on Kayle.

"Thank you, Mister Phillips." The Captain said, to receive no answer.

After fixing her shawl, Kayle looked up to see a handsome young man in a uniform looking at her. A delicate pink blush covered her cheeks as she returned his smile, but quickly walked out of the room in order to avoid embarrassing herself.

"You're welcome, sir." Phillips answered, before placing his hat back on his head and darting after Kayle. "Miss!"

Kayle was making her way up the Grand Staircase when she heard a man calling after her. Carefully spinning around so she wouldn't fall, she saw it was the man from the dining hall. "Yes, sir?"

Phillips came walking up to her. After removing his hat, he bowed low. "I believe you forgot something in the dining hall."

Kayle raised an eyebrow: "Did I?'

Phillips held up a delicate hair pin in the shape of a lily: "Is this yours?"

"Ah, yes it is! I remember taking it out during dinner. Thank you very much, Mister….?"

Phillips rose from his bow and put his hat back on before smiling: "Jack Phillips, Head Marconi Officer at your service, Madam."

Kayle blushed and chuckled.

"And who do I have the pleasure of socializing on the Grand Staircase with?"

She laughed: "Kayle Young."

"Well, Miss Young, would you care for an escort to your cabin?"

Kayle smiled, and was sure her face was as red as arose by then. "Of course, Mister Phillips."

"Jack, please."

"Alright, Jack."

Smiling and offering his arm, Jack waited for Kayle to take it before they headed towards her stateroom.

Inside, Kelsey had already taken off all her jewelry and was about to remove her dress when she heard an obnoxious knocking at the window. Raising an eyebrow, she went to open it, and gasped at who was on the other side: "Officer Lowe!"

"I told you to call me Harry."

"Sorry Harry," Kelsey answered, and in a whisper, she said, "what on Earth are you doing here?"

Harold looked around before speaking again: "I promise to tell you, but first may I come in?"

"Sure…" Kelsey answered, still utterly confused.

With incredible agility, Harold climbed into the stateroom through the window, as the promenade deck was just outside. After he was inside, Kelsey shut the window and drew the curtains. "Now may I please have an explanation?"

"Of course, Miss Stewart. Earlier today when I rescued your hat, I realized something."

"What did you realize Mis-er-Harry?" Kelsey wondered, sitting down in a chair, and motioning for Harold to do the same.

With a nod, he accepted, and said: "Your hat was made by a friend of mine."

"Really?"

He nodded: "Did you buy it in Southampton at the shop on the docks?"

Kelsey played along, although she really had no idea as to how the hat came into her possession. "Yes, I did."

"Luigi is a fine designer, I remember going there to pick some gloves for my fiancée!"

Kelsey's heart sank a bit when she heard Harry say that word. "Oh, you are to be married?"

Harold shook his head: "She called it off."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Harold shrugged it off: "It's alright. I don't think I ever truly loved her, anyways."

"I know the feeling." Kelsey admitted, referring to her many past flings.

"You do?"

She nodded: "And it hurts. It really does. Especially when you're the one who is truly in love with someone, and that someone doesn't love you in return."

"You speak from experience?"

Kelsey sadly nodded, and was surprised when Harold's hand grasped hers. Offering a smile, he said: "You don't deserve to be treated like that."

Kelsey felt a blush begin to blanket her cheeks: "Thank you, Harry."

"I'll make it up to you…hm….how about we take a walk tomorrow after my shift is over?"

"I'd like that." Kelsey answered, as Harold rose out of the chair, helping her up. "Do you have to leave?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied, going towards the window. After Kelsey opened it, he kissed her hand and jumped out: "Until tomorrow!"

"Until tomorrow!" Kelsey exclaimed. Once the window was shut and the curtains were drawn, she jumped and squealed for joy.

After Harold was safely out of the cabin, his efforts to sneak back to the bridge were thwarted by James. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Highwayman himself!"

Courtney, who was still in his arms, laughed: "Good evening Harry."

"Good evening, Miss Knox."

"So, how did the cabin action go?"

Harold made a face: "Just fine, James."

"Give me the lowdown here!"

"We're going for a walk tomorrow." Harold answered with a roll of the eyes.

Courtney's face burst into a large smile; "Wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you," Harold smiled.

"So," James began, "what do you aim to get out of her tomorrow?"

"James!"

"Not in _that_ way!" James laughed. "Do you plan on asking to court her?"

"James, you should know me better by know. I play things by year." Harold answered honestly.

"If I may offer advice?" Courtney chirped.

"Of course, Miss Knox." Harold permitted with a smile.

"Kelsey Stewart isn't a girl you can do that with. She's very emotionally delicate, has a past she's not proud of, and, believe it or not, is shy around men."

"Huh," James said, "she doesn't seem that type."

"I know!"

Harold was puzzled: "So what does that mean for me, exactly?"

"Be careful."

"Oh, so this is like a warning?"

Courtney smiled: "I wouldn't say a warning, more like an advisory."

Harold laughed: "Well, you two lovebirds, I need to get to bed, I have an early watch. Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Courtney and James called out in unison.

After Harold was out of sight, James shook his head: "That man. He is the most insane one I've ever met, but he is my closest friend. Lights is a close second in insanity."

"The one that grabbed me?"

"Yep. That's Lights for ya. He's really loveable once you get to know him."

Courtney smiled: "Something tells me you're the same way…but I already knew that."

"Oh did you?" James asked with a flirtatious grin.

Courtney winked and gave him a kiss on the cheek before answering: "Of course I did. Goodnight, Mister Moody."

James gave her a broad smile to part with as he watched her walk towards the entrance to the passenger wing of the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**

**Chapter 8**

Within ten minutes, Kayle, Kelsey, and Courtney were together once again in their grand stateroom. Having stripped out of their gowns, they were now in splendid nightdresses, and were finally able to breathe due to the absence of corsets around their waists. Kayle stood at the mirror brushing her long golden locks. Kelsey was reclining on the loveseat, while Courtney stood by the fireplace, lost in thought.

"Oh, damn!" Kelsey exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Kayle and Courtney both turned to look at their deranged friend. "What, Kelsey?"

"I actually like this, omnibus, Court."

Courtney offered a half hearted smile to her friend.

Putting the brush down, Kayle calmly rose from the small bench in front of the mirror and walked over to sit beside Kelsey on the loveseat. "What is it, Courtney?"

Courtney sighed: "I know everyone's fate, that's what it is."

"Oh…."

"And I don't exactly know how we're supposed to get back to the twenty-first century."

"You realize this now?" Kelsey asked, not incredulously, but pretty close to it.

Courtney spun around: "Kelsey, do you think I planned this?"

"Well, not exactly, but…."

"But what?"

"It just doesn't seem real, that's all. Maybe…maybe we're in a dream or something!"

"I highly doubt that, but perhaps."

Kayle looked up at Courtney with a gentle expression: "Courtney?"

"Yes?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Until she goes down? Two days."

"That's it?" Kelsey said.

"That's it."

"So how do we exactly aim to get back?" Kayle asked, deep in thought.

Courtney shrugged: "I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, we might just have to finish out the movie then."

"What do you mean, Kels?"

"What I mean is just what I said. Survive the sinking, and make it to America."

"But Kelsey," Courtney sighed, "What if we don't survive the sinking?"

"Then….then we _can't _get back home…." Kayle said quietly.

"Oh come now, don't ultimately think we can't get home. Life here wouldn't be that bad…" Courtney said, trying to be optimistic about the pessimistic situation.

"Uh, yeah it would. I need to turn in that test in, Court. I'm already failing Chem, I don't need to be horribly failing." Kelsey groaned, reclining against the back of the couch.

Kayle allowed a smile to cross her face: "Well, we'll be back before Monday, Kels. I hope."

"That's a bit of a problem, Kayle."

"Why? It seems perfectly attainable…."

"The ship sinks on a Sunday night." Courtney stated, rather bluntly.

"Oooh, yes that would be an issue."

Kelsey groaned and rose from the couch before pacing about. Courtney was puzzled by these interesting actions, and worried about the mental state of her companion. "Are you sure you're quite alright, Kelsey?"

"Yeah. Yep, I'm just fine, Courtney."

"Cut the sarcasm, Stewart."

"Way to use my own line against me." Kelsey groaned, causing Kayle to smile.

"Seriously Kels, we can't help you if you don't know what's wrong."

"It's Officer Lowe, Knox. It's Harry."

Courtney and Kayle exchanged smiles while Kelsey's back was turned. Kayle found the situation rather amusing, as the one who hated the whole experience at first was beginning to actually like it.

In a joking tone of voice, Courtney got up and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder: "You know very well miss that officers and passengers are forbidden to fraternize."

Kelsey looked at Courtney with fear in her eyes, until she was seized in a hug by her friend.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. We're going for a walk tomorrow!"

"Well well, we need to make sure you're looking finer and richer than Madeline Astor herself!"

Kelsey blushed: "Oh come now."

"Kayle!"

Kayle rose off the loveseat, and walked to Courtney: "Yes, Captain?"

"We need to make sure that Miss Stewart is given absolutely everything she needs to succeed."

"Succeed?"

"Why, to woo the handsome officer of course!" Courtney exclaimed, launching a hand up in the air in a grand fashion.

"Knox…..I don't like where this is going…."

"Oh hush," Courtney silenced Kelsey before going to the closet and flinging it open to reveal many lovely dresses, each with their own unique character, "Now what shall we portray? Vixen? Gentlewoman? Straight-laced? Footloose?"

"No Vixen, thank you!" Kelsey exclaimed, her face getting red.

"Oh Miss Young!" Courtney exclaimed in a sing-song voice.

"Yes?" she asked, walking briskly to the closet.

"How do you like this gown?"

Kayle gasped: "Why, I believe it will complement the young miss quite nicely, Cap'n."

"Good. So do I."

With a quick motion so Kelsey couldn't see the dress, Courtney hid it in the closet where only she and Kayle knew where it was located. "Kelsey?"

"Hm?"

"Do come here, won't you?"

Kelsey walked over to the girls just as they closed the closet and turned around. "Now Kayle," Courtney began, picking up a lock of Kelsey's hair to look at it, "What shall we do with this nest of brown?"

"I believe it's called hair…."

"Oh pish posh! Hush!" Courtney snapped, in the style of an English lady.

"Well, a little trim might be in order….."

"What? Oh no. No, no, no…."

"Oh yes yes yes!" Kayle exclaimed, before dragging Kelsey to the mirror and sitting her down.

"Guys, please…this really isn't necessary."

"Oh but it is." Courtney grinned, snapping the scissors in a morbid fashion.

"Oh cut it out! You look like Edward Scissorhands!"

"Good movie." Courtney smirked, causing Kayle to laugh.

"Well, are we ready?"

"I'd say so."

"Well then," Kayle grinned, "Let's go."

**Oh no, poor Kelsey! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**

**Hey all 13 or so of you who have favorited/alerted this story: Can ya please leave me a little review? It'll take ya two seconds….please? It'd make this author really happy and she'd give ya an awesome chapter 10…..:)**

**Chapter 9**

By the time Kelsey's makeover was complete, she almost looked like a different woman. Her normally unruly brown hair was restrained, and her face was painted in such a way that made her look like a living china doll. Knox stood proudly behind her, still obnoxiously clamping the scissors together, and Young was standing next to Knox. In the mirror, their reflection looked like a picture of a notorious gang from the wild west, and the rambunctious smiles they possessed didn't help the image.

"Wow…..I'm giving ya some credit, Knox. But only some, ya hear?"

Courtney nodded with a grin: "You're welcome, Kels."

Silence ensued before Kelsey spoke up again. "So I confessed some juicy deets for you two…now spill!"

"About what?"

"You know damn well what! About James and that hunk that was chatting with Kayle at dinner!"

Courtney raised an eyebrow at Kayle, who blushed: "Mister Phillips had to return a pin to me, that is all."

"Mister Phillips…..," Courtney computed in her head for a few moments, "As in the wireless operator, Jack?"

Young nodded.

"Oooooh…..prime choice, Kayle."

"What choice? I haven't made any choices….."

Kelsey and Courtney exchanged grins for about five seconds before Kayle finally understood the silent message being passed between the two girls.

"Oh no no no! Not that way! I'm not in love!"

"Yeah, okay. That's what Juliet said earlier today." Knox huffed, referring to Kelsey as the famous leading lady from Shakespeare.

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou, Romeo?" Kayle swooned.

"I think you mean to say: 'Oh Harold, Harold, wherefore art thou, Harold?'." Courtney grinned.

"That was a good one, I'm not offended."

"Damn. That was the goal." Courtney sighed.

Kelsey, eager to turn the tables on Courtney, said: "And where is the ever so dashing Mister Moody this fine night?"

"He's on watch." Courtney answered nonchalantly.

"Ah….so why aren't you stalking him?"

"Quite simple. I'm not a stalker."

"Coulda fooled me." Kelsey grinned, while at the same time bracing herself to get smacked.

"Alright, guys, before someone ends up dead….what time do we have to get up on this ship anyways?"

Courtney pondered: "Well we need to be up for mass on Sunday, but otherwise since tomorrow is Saturday, there isn't really a specific time."

"Thank goodness we have a pocket _Titanic _fact book with us. I don't know what we'd do without her." Kelsey said, while obnoxiously running to the bed.

"Hey! I don't think so! You got the bed last night!'

"Do I look like I care?" Kelsey asked, burrowing under the covers.

"No….."

"There's another bed in the other room, Kayle. I'll take the couch tonight."

Kayle nodded; "Night, Knox."

"Night, Young."

Both girls laughed when they heard the obnoxious sound of snoring, telling them that Kelsey was already fast asleep. Kayle quietly crept out of the room, leaving Courtney.

Instead of going to sleep, Courtney Knox rested, awake, on the couch until she knew for sure that both her friends were asleep. She couldn't fall asleep, as she had a horrible knot in her stomach, yearning to tell James the truth about them and where they actually came from.

Hastily pinning up her hair and throwing on an overcoat, Courtney stalked up to the bridge, where she was thankful to find Mister Murdoch absent from the wheelhouse. James idly stood there like an ideal officer, dark eyes scanning the ocean with his strong hands clasped behind his back.

"James." She said in a small, mousy voice, hoping no one else but he would hear her call.

Moody turned quickly and briskly walked over to her, looking concerned: "What is it, Courtney? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, James, I just had to see you. When does your shift end?"

"In five minutes, actually, but Mister Murdoch said I could leave a few minutes ago. I was just enjoying the night air. Come now, we'll go to my cabin and we can talk."

Courtney nodded as the knot grew bigger. She was worried that the man she had grown to care so much for wouldn't believe her and think her insane. Once they were safely in James' cabin, he laughed and said: "Small, I know."

"I think it's quite nice." Courtney smiled, truly meaning what she said.

James quickly took his coat off a chair, and motioned for Courtney to sit down. Nodding in thanks, she did so, and he sat on the bed so he could face her. "Now what did you wish to talk to me about?"

Hesitantly, she began: "I know this is going to sound ridiculous and you'll probably think I'm insane, but I'm not from 1912."

James was confused: "What do you mean?"

"Kayle, Kelsey, and I are from 2011. We got sucked back into this era when a freaky power surge happened when we were watching the Titanic movie."

James was silent for a few moments before speaking: "So you're from the future?"

Courtney nodded: "Oh please, James! Don't call me insane, don't throw me out! I wanted you to know the truth because…."

Soft brown eyes looked at her: "Because?"

Courtney sighed and bowed her head before she whispered: "Because I love you."

James calmly walked over to Courtney and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands: "Courtney, I don't think you're insane, and I'm certainly not going to kick you out."

Courtney managed a smile.

"More importantly, I want to help you because I love you too."

She finally looked up at James who was smiling at her.

"There. I hate it when you don't let me see your eyes."

"Sorry." Courtney laughed.

"Nothing to be sorry for."

Their gaze lasted for awhile, and it seemed as if Courtney could read James' mind through his brown eyes that were so soft in their look.

"Courtney?"

"Yes, James?"

"If you'll let me, may I kiss you?" 

Courtney smiled, as chivalry prevailed once more: "Yes James. Yes, you may."

Smirking, James Moody placed a hand on the back of her neck, drawing her close to him. He smiled at her once more before he allowed their lips to meet in a gentle embrace.

**OoooooH! OH! James and Courtney! Please review, and as always, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**

**Thanks for reviews…I know there are a few of you still lurking out there…..**

**Chapter 10**

Courtney awoke the next morning in James' bed, and it took her a few moments to recall the events that had happened hours before. _He asked to kiss you, and you said yes._ Smiling smugly, she sat up with a grand stretch, and laughed when she saw James, still in full uniform, slouching in the chair with his cap over his eyes, fast asleep.

Still holding her smile, she crept over to him and gently lifted the hat, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Mmmmmmmnnnngh…..is it morning yet?"

"Yes, sleepyhead. Wake up! It's a gorgeous day!"

James groaned and sat up with a yawn: "What time is it?"

Courtney shrugged: "Probably around seven."

"Oh, then lemme sleep for another hour…."

"No, no, and NO."

"Why not?"

Courtney rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed: "Then what am I supposed to do here?"

"You're right, I suppose."

"Did you sleep well?"

"As well as the chair would let me." James answered with a charming grin, one which Courtney confidently returned.

"I told you, you could have your bed…"

James held a hand up in order to silence her: "No. I will hear nothing of it. A gentleman does not make a lady uncomfortable for his comfort."

Courtney grinned while rolling her eyes.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

Silence ensued, and Knox could tell that her companion was thinking by the expression on his face. "James?"

"Yes?"

"What are you contemplating?"

"I'm not contemplating anything, I'm just thinking."

"About what I told you last night?"

James nodded: "So let me get this straight. You're a woman from the future, zapped back here?"

"That's what happened, yes."

"Hm…so, how exactly do you intend on returning?"

Courtney shrugged, not wanting to voice her theory. She knew that she couldn't tell James that _Titanic _was going to be at the bottom of the ocean a little more than twenty four hours from that moment, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Wow….you're great at this planning business, Courtney."

She laughed cheerfully: "I know I am, James."

When it was time for James to go on shift, he gave Courtney an affectionate kiss good-bye before she began to walk back to the stateroom.

Kelsey, as Courtney knew she would be, was prepared with a sarcastic remark she delivered right as Courtney shut the door. "Knox returns to us, I see."

"Cut it out, Kels."

"Steamy night?"

"No."

"Hot night?"

Courtney smirked and shook her head, wanting to give her a hard time.

"Smokin' night?"

"Perhaps." Courtney grinned.

Kelsey gasped and ran over: "You are SO spilling. Like, NOW."

"Please Kelsey, do amuse me. How old are we?"

"Well, we're nineteen!"

"What grade are we in?" Courtney asked.

"We're not in a grade, we're in college."

"Precisely."

Stewart paused for a moment: "Wait…what does this have to do with you and James?"

"Nothing. It has to do with me criticizing you for using the word 'like' in Edwardian England."

"Blah, blah, blah. Now spill Knox!"

Fixing her hair, Courtney shrugged: "I spent the night in his room, it's not that big of a deal."

At that precise moment, Kayle came bursting in: "Who spent what night where?"

"Miss Slick over here spent the night in Mister Moody's room."

Kayle's green eyes grew large as a childlike smile crossed her face: "Really Courtney?"

"Really. I slept in his bed, and he slept in the chair, that's it."

"Nothing else?"

"We kissed, but….."

"You WHAT? You kissed and you didn't tell right away?"

Courtney laughed at Kelsey's outburst: "Well, I…"

"Girl! You know that the first rule of sisterhood is NO secrets!"

"Sorry Kels, I…"

"You what?"

Courtney smiled, thinking of James. "I don't know, exactly."

Kelsey groaned: "Listen Knox, you can fall in love, but not _too _in love, ya hear?"

"And why can't she?" Kayle demanded.

"Kayle, think about it. She's our _Titanic _pocket encyclopedia. If we lose our reference source, then we're done for."

"True."

Courtney rolled her eyes as she picked out a dress for the day. Putting it on quickly, she responded: "I don't see the big issue here. I'm a woman, who loves a perfectly loveable man."

"I never said there was a problem, I'm just reminding ya that we need ya too, okay Knox?"

Courtney gave Kelsey a hug and nodded. "Your encyclopedia will still be around for your bibliography, I know that for a fact."

All three girls laughed at Courtney's reference of the miserable research papers they had to write for college, and in their English classes back in high school.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well….we can do whatever we want, we just need to make sure that this one is back in time so we can doll her up for her outing with the officer!"

"Sounds good to me. Shall we, ladies?"

"We shall." Courtney grinned, sticking both her arms out. Kayle and Kelsey linked arms with their friend, smiling, as they walked out of their stateroom and down the first class corridor.

**I know there have been a few kind of 'plotless' chapters if you want to call them that, but don't get discouraged. This is all just the rising action for the climax….and the big finale! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Chapter 2**

**I know, I know, I'm sorry. I haven't had a surge of **_**Titanic**_** inspiration in about three months. Maybe if some more people could review…..I'd get inspiration faster…..just a thought :) **

**Chapter 11**

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known, don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone!" Kelsey sang while walking with her friends.

Kayle and Courtney exchanged odd glances before Courtney spoke: "Uh, Kels?"

"Yo?"

"You're walking with us…..how are you walking alone?"

Kelsey laughed and rolled her eyes: "Can't a girl have some fun?"

"Not in Edwardian England. Forget it."

"Hey Court?" Kayle asked as the girls climbed the stairs to the Promenade Deck.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you becoming a historian? You're brilliant at remembering useless information."

Courtney sighed and walked over to the while railing that came up to her waist. Placing her gloved hands on the rail, she sighed and looked over the ocean before responding: "I don't know what is in store for me."

Kelsey and Kayle exchanged glances, because their normally optimistic friend was being quite the pessimist. Kayle was the first one to approach: "I didn't mean to upset you, really…"

"It's not your fault."

"Why exactly are you upset, Court?" Kelsey added, coming up on her friend's other side.

"Because I don't know what to do, that's why."

"But you're on the grandest ship in the world! You've been dreaming to see this for years, Court! Enjoy yourself!"

"I wish we'd never sat down to watch that movie."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to make a choice." Courtney answered quite simply.

` Kayle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion: "Involving what?"

Courtney huffed a laugh and shook her head: "Between my friends and my love."

"Doesn't he-" Kelsey began aloud before lowering her voice, "Doesn't James die?"

"According to history, he's supposed to. Have you ever thought that we were brought here to change history?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there, Knox. You're insane, right? Did he drug you when you were sleeping?"

Courtney laughed: "No, he didn't. But seriously, Kelsey. Why were we brought here?"

Kelsey shrugged, and then Kayle spoke up: "What if we were sent here just to enjoy ourselves?"

Courtney shrugged again, and Kelsey smirked a rather devious smirk.

"What's going on?"

"Well, it looks like the wireless operator has a delivery for someone!"

Kayle's cheeks turned beet red and she tried to hide behind her large hat, but it was too late. "Miss Young!"

Composing herself, Kayle turned around with a sweet smile: "Ah, Mister Phillips. It's a pleasure to see you again. Allow me to introduce my friends, Courtney Knox, and Kelsey Stewart."

Courtney slightly nodded her head: "How do you do?"

"Fine, thanks. Pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry, I must be rather quick, but James asked me to give this to you, Miss Knox. He said he would do it himself, but he is currently on watch and cannot slip away."

"Oh!" Courtney exclaimed, gingerly taking the envelope. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Phillips smiled.

"Aren't you on watch as well, Mister Phillips?" Kayle questioned, with a playful gleam in her eye.

"Harry is covering for me."

"I hear the Marconi workers are fantastic." Courtney commented while shooting Kayle a wink.

"We do strive to be. Would you like to see the wireless room?"

"We'd love too!" Kayle exclaimed, "Court? Kels?"

"I'd love to if I could. My Mother is in desperate need of a very long letter, and Kelsey here wanted to enjoy a book. Enjoy. A pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine." Phillips smiled, and offered his arm to Kayle. "Shall we?"

Kayle smiled and took his arm before they began to walk off.

"Hey Knox?"

"Yes?" Courtney asked, grinning as she watched her friend walk away.

"Have you ever thought of being a matchmaker?"

"No, why?"

"You're damn good at it."

Courtney laughed: "Thanks. Shall we head to the library?"

"Well, I don't think we have much of a choice…."

"Oh, hush." Courtney laughed before leading the way. "I'm sure they'll have some nice romances for you to read."

"Oooh! Yay!" Kelsey exclaimed.

Courtney rolled her eyes: "You're such a child."

"Look who's talking." Kelsey replied sarcastically as they continued to walk towards the library at a quick pace, as Courtney's hands were beginning to sweat in curiosity over what was in the letter.

**Sorry it's short…I'm super super busy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so before all of you Titanic fandom readers get bent out of shape, I'm sorry I haven't been exactly efficient in updating this. It's hard for me to get some inspiration, but it comes occasionally. More reviews from you 17 or so people that have this alerted could help. Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter though, and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Chapter 12**

Courtney and Kelsey made quick time of getting to the library. Partially because Courtney was practically running the whole way, and Kelsey was running away from some steward who was giving her awkward glances.

The library was quaint, elegant, and quiet, as the girls were careful not to make a loud entrance. "The romances are over there." Courtney whispered to Kelsey, while nudging her head forward to indicate where she was speaking of.

"Ah, thanks."

"No problem." Courtney responded.

As soon as Kelsey was occupied searching through the books, Courtney sat at the nearest table, and taking a deep breath, unfolded the note that Jack Phillips had given to her. Before her appeared neat, yet spider-like handwriting that seemed to declare that its' owner was James Moody.

_Courtney~_

_ Please, before you get the wrong impression and become panicked, I'm not angry at you, and more importantly, I do not think you insane._

_ I do apologize at the manner in which this note came into your hands, and the formality on the front, but I was on watch, and I didn't want this to fall to the wrong individual._

_ As a matter of fact, this has nothing to do with the fact that you come from a completely different time period than we are in now. It has to do with me, you, and our intentions. _

_ I know I met you but a few days ago, however, I have never felt this way in my entire life before. Yes, we are at sea, and yes, certain individuals choose to believe that emotions are heightened on water, but I know what I feel is true. I love you, Courtney Knox._

Courtney audibly gasped at that statement, and after she realized what she had done, she quickly covered her mouth and looked up to see if she interrupted with the normal proceedings in the library. When she was satisfied that she hadn't, she quickly and eagerly turned back to reading the note.

_Things are different for me, now. I'm on my own, and I'm working for myself. I know it's not much that I would have to give you, but I could promise you that you'd always be happy with me around._

_ I do realize that you being a woman from the future could create a problem here, as even though I don't know the laws of time traveling, I doubt you could take an extra person back with you. That's why you should stay here with me. I know it's a lot to ask for you to completely abandon your life and your friends for a man you met days ago, but I would do the same for you._

_ On that note, I once again apologize for the manner in which this was written and delivered. To end, I have a request. If you so choose to continue to see me and if you're honestly thinking of staying here with me, come to the bridge this evening at five after my watch is finished. If you do not come, then I will simply know that you have chosen to go back with your friends. No matter what decision you make, know that it doesn't change my feelings for you. I said I loved you, and I meant it._

_ Yours forever, _

_ James Paul Moody_

Courtney smiled after reading the note, yet her insides were torn up. She looked up to see Kelsey, with a broad smile on her face, lugging about six books to the table she was seated at, and it made Courtney's choice even harder.

"Hey, Knox!"

"Hey."

Kelsey's brow furrowed when she heard her friend's tone. "Are you alright? You look like a fish out of water."

Despite her warring mind and heart, Courtney allowed herself to laugh at Kelsey's statement. "Thank you, Kels."

"No problem, Knox," Kelsey said, sitting in the chair beside her friend. "Now seriously, what's the matter."

Courtney didn't answer, she just gave Kelsey the letter to read. After Kelsey finished, she was smiling broadly: "So, what's wrong?"

"He asked me to stay here with him."

"And?"

"Leave my life!"

"Only to start anew." Kelsey said smartly.

"And leave you guys!"

Kelsey laughed and shook her head: "Knox, listen. We're practically sisters. We'd miss you like hell, but we'd want you to be happy. If you'd be happy here with Moody, then that's what we'd want you to do. Although…I don't know how I'd pass history without you….."

Courtney laughed: "You're plenty smart in history, Kels. You just don't want to admit it."

"Oh, well thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So….you're going to the bridge at five, right?"

Courtney sighed and let her head fall into her hands: "I don't know."

Kelsey thought for a moment before speaking up again. "Let's take this one step at a time, shall we? Does he love you? Obviously. Do you love him? Obviously. Are you going to the bridge to live happily ever after? Obviously! There!"

Courtney laughed: "I do love him very much."

"Then go with him, Knox. You're the one always saying to take things as they come at you and not to waste a moment. You can't go against your life's philosophy. It's like breaking your own rules."

"You are right, Kelsey. Have you ever thought of majoring in philosophy?"

She laughed: "No. Not unless I could have my own angry philosophy of Stewartism."

"Stewartism…has a ring to it." Courtney joked.

"So Knox?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to go to that bridge at five, or I'm dragging you there."

Courtney smiled and nodded: "Thanks for the offer, Kelsey, but I think I'll take myself there this time."

Kelsey smiled and said: "That's my girl. Go get him!"

"Oh, I will, guaranteed."

"Missus Courtney Moody…."

"Hush, Kelsey! It's not a proposal!"

Kelsey shrugged playfully and said: "You never know. Maybe he sent the note so that when you came he knew you were serious so he could propose. Just a thought."

"You could be right, but I'm not counting my chickens before they hatch."

"Hey Knox?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have any chickens, so how could you count them?" Kelsey asked, before they both burst out into hysterical laughter.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. It has been a super long time since I updated this. I am SO sorry. Well, I had a random spurt of inspiration, so we'll see if anyone still reads this. If you guys still like it, I'll keep posting. If not, I will abandon this for good. So, let me know!**

**Chapter 13**

Phillips had taken Kayle to the wireless room, and the look on Harold Bride's face was one of amusement. "This here is where I spend my time," Phillips began, "In that chair by that machine."

Kayle smiled as she took off her hat and looked around.

"Jack, no one is allowed in here," Bride began, taking his headphones off, "If the Captain knew, then…."

"Harold Bride. I call him 'Sparks'. He's the young'un here. Therefore he still cares about rules." Jack explained to Kayle, shooting her a wink.

"Thanks for the great introduction." Bride said, rolling his eyes.

Kayle couldn't help but smile: "It's alright. I'm Kayle Young. Mister Phillips brought me here to show me around."

Bride raised an eyebrow and smiled: "Mister Phillips. Wow, Jack, you got someone that you've fooled into calling you by your full name?"

Jack scowled: "Miss Young is polite. More than you'll ever understand."

Bride was about to retort, but his eyes widened. Spinning around in his chair, he put his headphones back on and immediately picked up a pencil. Kayle watched as he scribbled some notes on a yellow piece of paper, before putting his index finger on a machine and making it click.

"A transmission must have come through. Huh." Jack remarked as he watched Bride do his work.

"May I ask a question?" Kayle asked hesitantly.

Jack smiled at her apparent interest and nodded: "Absolutely."

"Well. How does that work? I mean, how do you communicate without talking?"

"Morse Code," Jack began, "Named after Samuel Morse. That thing that is clicking is a telegraph. It sends wires to other telegraphs. Each ship has one. Each ship has its own call letters as well, so one knows who they are speaking with."

_Hm, kind of like texting…_Kayle thought as she listened to Jack explain.

"There's also the Morse alphabet. Quite a pain to memorize at first, but when you practice it works marvelously."

"That's magnificent."

"It is," Jack said, before grinning at her, "Want to try?" 

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Come here. Sit down." Jack said gently, making sure she sat comfortably. Flipping a switch, Kayle heard the machine buzz, and Jack handed her paper and a pencil, "Alright. Put your finger here, and tap very lightly."

Kayle nodded and did as she was told.

Jack smiled his approval: "Excellent," A little light came on before the machine began to beep.

"What's that?" Kayle asked.

"Your response. I do believe you have just sent your first message via telegraph, Miss Young." Phillips smiled.

**OooooooooooooooooooooO**

Courtney wandered up to the bridge around five, wearing a lovely lavender gown. Upon making sure that the coast was clear, she walked into plain sight. The platform was empty, save for James, who was leaning against the window and watching the sunset.

"I got your note." She said softly.

He turned around abruptly and looked at her for an extra second before smiling: "You did."

Courtney hurriedly walked over to him and hugged him: "Oh James. There is nothing more that I want than to stay here with you." 

James nodded before briefly looking down at her: "You do realize what that entails?"

"Leaving my life, yes. But I'm starting a new one!"

He shook his head: "Not that part. I'm speaking of other things." 

Courtney looked at him, puzzled: "Like what?"

"Well," he began, before looking out over the water, "I'm not a rich man. Life with me would be hard. I couldn't afford to buy you dresses as fine as that one. And I'd be away at sea half the time. It wouldn't be glamorous at all."

"James, that doesn't matter. None of that matters."

He looked at her.

Courtney continued: "I love you. I love you for the man you are."

"You say so, and I believe you, but how will you feel? More specifically, how will you feel when other men can buy their wives fancy things and I—"

"Wait, James. Did you say wife?" Courtney asked gently with a hint of a smile.

"I, uh-," he said, his face turning beet red, "I think I did, yes."

Courtney only smiled at him.

"That is, well…."

"Yes."

James looked at her, half clueless, half surprised. He couldn't believe what she just said. "What?"

"I said yes. Yes, I will marry you." 

James' handsome face burst into a huge smile as he seized her in his arms and kissed her with force. Courtey smiled into his lips, as his hands gently rested on her waist. After they broke apart he planted a kiss on her nose and whispered: "My darling fiancé."

"And mine as well."


End file.
